First
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: He was his first friend. His first crush. His first love. His first lover. He stole his first kiss. Now they are doing their first! Rate M for reasons! Kids stay out!


**Title:** First  
**Summary:** He was his first friend. His first crush. His first love. His first lover. He stole his first kiss. Now they are doing their first!  
**Pairing:** 8027 or Yamamoto Takeshi x Sawada Tsunayoshi  
**Rating:** Er...Rated M?  
**Black-chan:** I don't own anything except the plot! This is my first real little lemon (or is it smut?) so please do tell me if it's not that good or if it can have improvement. And no, I no actually knowledge under this category and just wrote what I read... And gomen if they're OOC! Also, please enjoy yourself!

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was the baseball star at school. He was surrounded by many people -especially girls or his teammates. Yet he had no _real_ friend. Nobody really paid attention to who he really was under his _mask_, a mask he used to protect himself from being hurt by betrayal and mistrust. They only knew him as the baseball star who smiled a lot, who was kind, who was a little naive! They never knew the real him. He had no friend and he was sure he would never have real ones. _Ever._

Well, that's what he thought. But he was proven wrong by the stupid thing called** fate**.

He wasn't suppose to be alive. He wasn't supposed to still be with his father. He wasn't supposed to be _playing_ this mafia game. He wasn't supposed to protecting someone -a friend! He wasn't supposed to have one... A friend. He wasn't supposed to have one. Not even someone much more important than a friend!

Yet he did. Yet he was. For a lifetime, he finally had_ true_ friends and more than that his first and only_ lover_ who had been his very _first friend _and his_ savoir _when he was about to commit suicide. The reason why he was still here and fighting for his life.

_**Him.**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His savoir to friend to guardian to best friend to crush and finally to lover.

A long dangerous and rocky road yet they were here. They were able to fight for their love. They had strength and will that no one was able to stop them. They didn't care about the taunt and insults thrown in their path. They moved forward with dignity and confident at their relationship. And by their side and would never leave their side, their friends and families accepted the fact. Even if some threw a wreck first, they still accepted it. As long as they were happy, they would be happy as well.

_"Takeshi?"_

Ah! That voice! The melodic voice of his lovely boyfriend caused him to snap out of his nostalgic memories. The ex-star glanced toward the owner of the voice and almost immediately brought out a big_ genuine_ smile to his face.

The rain guardian walked towards the small figure and pressed their bodies together.

Today was their forth anniversary and also Tsuna's 18th birthday. Everyone agreed to let the lovers celebrate their special days alone in his house, hoping for them to enjoy themselves.

The others would likely be buying gifts for the two celebrant, the small brunette and the baby which was now an adult. They planned to have a party tomorrow for both Tsuna and Reborn.

Really, the taller of the two was happy about the decision. His cute lover was here in his room, celebrating this important events in their lives. **Alone.**

The black-haired teen couldn't help but feel a ticklish and fluffy -unknown yet not unwelcome- feeling of his gut by the mere thought of that._ He felt a need for..._ He didn't knew what but he knew it was something that only the boy in his arms could give.

Yet it really didn't matter. What mattered now was the other was here with him. Yes, that's all that mattered.

He pressed his lips to the other ever so gently and sweetly. An innocent kiss full of love an passion. Just like their first one. Just like their previous ones.

But then, the ex-baseball player felt it. A burning heat ran through his veins as the young Decimo decided to feel brave and returned the kiss with equal, if not more, passion and love. He slowly opened his eyes and felt pleasure below when he saw his Tuna's face. Half linted eyes, a full blown redness that made a tomato jealous and lips pressed on his own, wanting to go deeper and more passionate. Such a sight was a turn on. A divine look that only he could see. _Only he could produce from the other._

With that look and act, he didn't know why but he just wanted to lost control right there and for once, he broke some tiny bit of his well composed control. He gripped onto the other's waist, bringing them much closer than before and deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for an entrance that the other's lip nervously compiled after a bit of hesitation.

His tongue roamed the mysterious cave of his lover's mouth, doing a through-out expedition of this unknown place. Up, left, right, down, his tongue went through it all, arousingly looking for the other.

And as soon as the two tongues met, a battle for dominance that only the young swordsman could win occurred.

A knot in his stomach and a tightness so unbearable below almost made the taller teen loss himself from pleasure. This simple act that could bring such pleasure made him think how much more pleasure he'll receive if they were to-

**NO!**

The usually calm rain widened his eyes fearfully at his wondering thoughts and broke the fruitful kiss. They needed to stop. He had to stop. They weren't ready. They would come to hate each other when they did something from that lust -he finally found out what was causing to loss control and he wasn't even amused at the realization. He almost loss himself with something as indignity as a lustful desire. Nothing good came from it and he, himself, made a vow not ever loss to the temptation of the devils and only to walk in this relation with passion, love and sweetness.

They weren't ready. They still needed to wait. He knew it. He understood what his logic state was giving...**_but._**

_'How much longer?!'_ a part of him, the jealous, possessive and impatient side that he never knew he had until he had fallen for the boy next to him, growled back vigorously _ 'This is too much! I can't wait anymore! Take him!'_

He knew that as well!

He knew... That's why it's hard for him to control himself anymore.

The now nerve-wrecking lover of the young brunette blinked as he felt a soft hand caressing his cheeks and found himself facing the eyes that he loved so much looking at him with understanding and love even with the noticeable embarrassment.

"I...I-it's fine to lose control."

The said rain guardian stared at his sky who now looked as determine as ever. This was something like one-in-a-life-time but still...

"Are you sure?"

He couldn't stop the fear of messing up their relationship with a mistake of asking for more.

His love -first and definitely last- smiled at him gently, passionately and lovingly. A smile he grew to love and to want it directed to him alone. The blush of being in this embarrassing moment didn't stop him from being determined. It just fused him to be determined and tell the ex-baseball star he was ready.

_"I love you, Takeshi."_

It was all the answer the taller male needed. He moved his hands and gripped onto to the others waist, bringing their body closer than ever.

"Then it's fine to go all out, huh?" he smirked teasingly, all his hesitations and fears faded away from his boyfriend's smile and bit back a chuckle that was threatening to come out from the full-blown blush of the smaller teen.

But before the other could withdraw from embarrassment, the young swordsman pulled him for a deep kiss, his tongue playing with the smaller's own tongue. His hand from the other's waist moved from the back, effectively making them closer if possible and he felt tiny -compared to his- hands slide upward, encircling the smaller arms to his neck, deepening the already deepened kiss.

"Ah... T-tak... Oh..."

Sweet sounds rang to the lovers' ears, making the smaller brunette sunk from embarrassment because he knew those came from his mouth but the taller teen made a decision not to let go of the other so the young Vongola had no choice but to keep his mouth from making any more sounds and tried to glare at the rain guardian.

But of course it only made said guardian laughed at how cute his _pout_ was. He then pressed his lips to the other's, his tongue being fierce, rough and needing for more unlike the previous ones and fell into a battle of dominance which the taller teen won by a miles stroll.

With the youngest ever known boss distracted from his thoughts and the kiss, the ex-player slide down his right hand slowly and gently, causing the cute teen to gasp as he felt shivers from those simple touches. He also used his left hand to sneak under the smaller teen's shirt and moved upward to play with those small nipples of his boss. He pinched one gently yet firmly, causing it to go hard and was rewarded by a lovely music to his ears.

"Ah! T-takeshi! Hn! D-don't! Ah!" the sky guardian threw his head backward from pleasure, breaking the kiss and leaving a trail of saliva. He couldn't help but feel a tightness somewhere below his legs. He also couldn't stop a fluffing feeling in his stomach and the feeling of wanting to explode.

But much to his surprise (and delight), the taller teen buried his head in the crook the young Decimo's neck and flicked his tongue once to lick the delicate skin tenderly and slowly, his right hand still moving downward seemingly looking for something and his left hand kept on teasing and playing with his nipples. Then, _bite._

"O-oh! AH!" the small boss feel his heart pop out from whatever ever pleasure he was receiving. He couldn't stop the moans and groans from escaping his mouth anymore. The pleasure was _-**is**-_ overwhelming. He knew he was sensitive -if he's soft skin was not a hint already- but he never knew such touches would cause him to be so _hard_.

Takeshi was in a pitch. Those divine sounds his lover was **torture** to his ears as it was pleasurable. He was getting harder and harder if possible and he knew he needed more.

Yet he was still hesitant. He had been using pure instinct all this time and he didn't know what else to do.

Guess he would have to settle with what some of his friends told him about _this_.

The tall swordsman slowly removed his hands from the other, causing the other to whine silently and carried the him easily to the bed, bridal style. He gently placed the other on the bed and leaned downward, his face dangerously closed to the other.

_"I love you, Tsuna."_

With that said, he drove his mouth towards the slightly hot lips of his sky and entered needingly yet also passionately, his own tongue embracing the smaller's tongue in a wet hot battle. His hands quickly unbuttoned the brunette's top and exposed the tender skin of his beloved.

He released his tongue to the other's, leaving a trail of saliva that caused said other to blush and stared at the exposed skin underneath him. He felt like tasting it and so he did.

Moans. Groans. Moans. That was all Tsuna could do.

He didn't have instinct that could tell him what to do in this situation like the taller male yet he felt that he should give more for his lover. It wasn't fair. He receive more than he could give.

**He wanted to give pleasure for his rain guardian as well!**

With all the strength the young boss could muster -embarrassment be damned!-, he stopped the other who was now licking his nipples -God, he could just feel his head on cloud nine!- by tugging the taller's shirt and making him looked at his eyes.

He ate up his fears and hesitations at having those dark-brown eyes gave its full attention to him and nervously suggested, "I-if y-you w-want I-I c-can a-also g-give y-you p-pleasure... I-I m-mean i-it's n-not f-fair f-for m-me t-to r-receive a-all t-the p-pleasure!"

The boy, who was chosen -forced- to lead the most powerful mafia family and someone who had done almost everything impossible to man, shut his eyes closed and thought of how he said his line. It was pathetic how he got back to his stuttering mess that was cured after being forced into a terrible training he wished to forget, courtesy of his sadist for a tutor. He wondered how Reborn would act knowing he -

**"Okay."**

_'Eh?'_ the small male blinked in confusion as he saw a slight redness to the taller teen and found himself realizing just what he had met.

Blushing furiously than ever, the inexperienced sky tremblingly unbuttoned the calm-looking -yet Takeshi was far from calm- rain's top and exposed the build muscle of his lover. He nervously trailed the skin by his small hands and slowly licked the part where the other licked before, the one of the nipples.

But then, he accidentally bit the hardened nipple, causing the swordsman to groan out loud. Thinking the groan was from pain, the young male immediately stopped and apologized tearfully. Fears of being left alone from his mistake made tears fell down uncontrollably from his cheeks.

"It's fine, Tsuna," Yamamoto tried to calm his tuna as it wasn't his fault that he had felt a jolt of pleasure from that bite which made him groan loudly in **pleasure**. He then thought of a devious plan which was considered a win-win results. He sat and watched as the other sat as well.

"If you're not okay with what I'm saying, you could do something for me."

As soon as that was said, the brunette stared at him with anticipation and willingness to do anything to please him like a dog wanting to please his master. The ex-baseball fan could just feel his smirk at that thought. Well, anyone could be a sadist sometimes.

"Kneel down and unzip my pants."

Oblivious to what awaited him, the young Vongola innocently did as told. He seemed to notice something bulging on it but simply dismissed it as his imagination.**_ Still as innocent as ever._**

The rain guardian could hardly kept his mouth from forming that smirk that just screamed "rape!" yet he still just settled with smiling mischievously.

"Take out my pants along with my boxers."

Okay. Tsuna was feeling something was weird. Why was his guardian-slash-lover asking for that? If he wanted to take his clothes off, he could just to do it himself, right? Though even with those thoughts, he couldn't but feel hot inside.

Still, he did as told, not noticing a bulge in the taller's pants nor the strains and he then waited for the next command but titled his head noting the silence of the other.

"Um...next?" he asked nervously and felt shivers when the swordsman smirked at him, his eyes glowing in a rather...glint? He couldn't describe it but it made him excited.

_"Suck."_

Takeshi couldn't stop the smirk on his face from forming anymore as he watched the smaller teen blushed tenfold at what he had said and what he was asking for him to do. Oh, how he loved how his sky gulped and how the small boy nervously leaned forward to lick his exposed cock.

The brunette hesitantly moved his tongue and licked of the dipping strains that seemed to fall below the other's leg. He continued to do so to lick of whatever was dipping like it was some lollipop and was annoyed to notice that the strains wouldn't stop falling and seemed to be getting wetter.

Not knowing what effect his actions did to his rain guardian who was unusually quiet, the young boss suddenly gripped onto the cock that stood six inches tall with his small hands and blinked confused as a huge amount of liquid came out from the top.

"Huh?"

The young swordsman couldn't help but laughed at his boss's confusion and obliviousness even with the sweats in his face and the pure bliss he had felt with those touches from the curious hands of the other. It amused him greatly how the other didn't know what he was doing was so innocentally seductive and such a hard on in his part.

Even with him not being experience, he did know what exactly to do since he was told by his peers about this.

_**Yet...**_

The raven-haired guardian glanced at his young Decimo who was now a lost looking child and felt a smirk curved at the edge of his lips. He never knew it would be this interesting and pleasurable. He wondered what expression he'd have if the smaller boy was underneath him, his body naked and his mouth screaming oh so-

"Fuck." moaned the rain guardian as he came again.

The brown-haired teen glanced at his lover and widened his eyes in realization and felt like smacking his head at his stupidity for not noticing.

His lover-slash-guardian, _Yamamoto Takeshi_, was **hard as fuck** with his _**simple curious touches**._

"Take-"

His voice was cut short by the other male kissing him urgently like his life depended on it and bringing him back onto the bed. He laid on the bed, blushing furiously as he moaned shamelessly at the sensation of his boyfriend's tongue embracing his own sensually and roughly.

Fearing that he would die from lack of air, Tsuna pushed himself away from the hot tongue of his swordsman but then found himself still out of breath as the other seemed to have a fetish of kissing him.

Yamamoto didn't think he had no self-control but who could blame him for losing ever bit of control he had left at the thought of his oh so cute sky looking so fuckable and delicious? And those touches that are anything but innocent?

Well, could you blame him?

"Sorry, Tsuna. Seems like I'm too impatient to play."

Oh dear God! When did his voice turn huskily and utterly hot?

The Vongola Decimo was not one to know about stuffs like this but he did knew there was a change of attitude in his rain guardian. Not that he was complaining at the sudden change.

"Ah! T-takeshi!"

The young Sawada was now in the edge of exploding again as he felt those lustful tongue on his left ear, nibbling one of his most sensitive part and running the hot wet fluid of his tongue inside said ear and to make matters worse, he also felt two hands pinching the once again hard nipples at the same time.

Suddenly the rain wielder stopped and looked at the petite boss with eyes so full of lust and love, making said boss shivered from anticipation. He moved his left hand to his mouth and sucked each finger slowly and seductively in front of the soon-to-be mafia don underneath him.

Tsuna gulped. Did the temperature just become hotter?

Feeling as thought he should get it going, Takeshi positioned his wet hand and inserted one finger.

"Hm...Mm.."

The brunette felt weird with it. It was somehow painful yet he still could bear it...he guessed.

Trying to distract the other, the raven head kissed the boy underneath him softly and passionately, his kisses moving from the mouth to the nape of his neck. He bit it like some vampire in a need for blood, causing the smaller boy to gasp and then he licked it gently as an apology, causing a hickey to form.

His mouth then moved from the neck to his nipples, licking it tenderly before sucking it off like no tomorrow.

"AH! Haa... AGH!"

The only the soon-to-be mafia boss knew to do was feel and love it. He never noticed when his lover inserted another finger until he felt something scissoring his insides and thrusting inside in a slow to fast rhythm.

"OH! Ah! TAKESHI!"

He then came almost immediately after Yamamoto hit a certain spot, making the teen on top of him smirked looking smuggest of all smug-serving face.

The rain guardian licked his dipping fingers but then stopped at the young Decimo's glance at his fingers and a mischievous smirk came to his face. He moved his fingers in front of the other and,

"Wanna lick?" purringly he asked.

With a red face, the sky guardian hesitantly licked the fingers like a kitten, wiping them clean. But then, he glanced at his love that just screamed "more!", causing said other to blush and felt a blood coming from his nose -of course, he stopped it from continuing to fall.

But now, Takeshi got a dilemma. How to continue now?

* * *

_THE END!_

**Black-chan:** That's it! I'm ending it there! I can't right anymore! Really, sorry but I can't continue anymore!


End file.
